


When Daddy met Baba

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Weed mention, moving in, single daddies, talk about abandonment, the kids force them together, then/now story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dads Zouis are forced together by their four children. Chaos follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mkmurder22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkmurder22/gifts).



> SO MELISSA PROMPTED ME THIS: "Both single dad's that meet at a club after friends made them take the night off, have a drunken hook up, never talk again til their kids nursery has a parent night , then they start hooking up more, they're lives mesh together they tell everyone that they're not dating but louis daughter calls zayn baba and soon zayn son is louis papa. Then zayn gets kicked out of his flat, Louis forces him to move in with him saying I'm not going to let my son's father be homless. Then there sweet kisses and I loves you and more babies"
> 
> AND I TOTALLY DIDN'T STICK TO THE PROMPT IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON
> 
> but there is zouis single daddies and they do get together and i did cry writing this rip me

Now  


 

   Abia wakes Louis up with her piercing screams at about two in the morning. He remembers, with Ariel, what middle of the night feeds and diaper changes are like. He moans and pushes his face into the pillow and decides to push Zayn off the bed, hoping it will mean he can go back to sleep and Zayn will go and get her instead. He lands with a loud crash, that makes Louis wince, and a moan.

  
    “Zayn. Babe. Fuck head. It’s your turn to get Abia.” Louis’ voice comes out mumbled from where he has his head crushed into his pillow.  
  
    Zayn groans from the floor. “It’s not. I changed her an hour ago.”

    Louis rolls over and peers down at him. “Yeah but I was up with Ariel and Zakiyah thirty minutes ago cause there was a monster in their room.”

    Sitting up he runs a hand down his face. “Are we really fighting about this at 2AM, babe?”

    Kameel, their oldest at six, bangs open their door. “Daddy. Baba. Abia is crying again please make her stop. This is why I wanted a puppy instead.” He pouts, a look so like Louis that looks comical on the little boy’s face that Zayn loses it. 

    Louis sighs and stands up. “Don’t worry buddy. Daddy’s getting her since Baba’s being a lazy ass. Go back to bed.” He makes his way to the nursery, peaking in on their other three daughters to make sure their asleep, before picking up the four month old. 

    “God I hope you’re easier to raise then the other four.” He whispers down to her, as she stares up into his eyes, her own a blue color already changing to Zayn’s brown, her mouth working the bottle nipple. “Your siblings love you, and Baba and I love you but our family is a mess baby girl. I hope you know how loved you are. Even if me and baba aren’t always together, even if Baba takes your brother and sister and leaves all four of us will always love you. Daddy promises.” He rocks her gently, humming under his breath not noticing Zayn standing in the hallway, slowly making his way in. 

    He drops to a crotch before them, placing his hands above Louis’ on their baby girl. “Louis. I’m not going to leave any of you. I know our family started out as one of convenience but I love you. I honest to go love you, remember? You can’t get rid of me now.”

  
  
Then

  
  
    “I’m what?” Louis stares at his ex girlfriend, who’s holding a toddler and a car seat, in shock. He’s aware enough to keep his voice down where Zayn, his best friend, and his two kids aren’t alerted to anything from inside his house. “There’s no fucking way.”

    “Lewis.” He winces, having always hated how she mispronounces his name on purpose as some kind of pet name, “I assure you, these fucking children are fucking yours. I did a DNA test, you are on the birth certificates. Either you take them or I’m gonna abandon them in a park or something, I’m not fit to be a mother, you know that.” She holds the toddler out to him, an angry look on her usually beautiful face.

    He weakly accepts her, his arms shaking and bounces her on his hip, practice and ease from his four younger sisters. “Bec, I’m nineteen. I’m not fit to be a dad.” 

    She shrugs. “I’m twenty-four, I have a whole life ahead of me. I’m sure there’s a park or something close by I can leave them at if you’d rather me.”

    “Fucking hell.” He closes his eyes and groans when the baby starts crying. “At least tell me their names?”

    She nods down at the baby in the car seat at their feet. “This is Ariel. She’s three weeks old. You’re holding Ems. She’s three.” She puts the diaper bag on the floor and, knowing he’s going to take them, turns to leave. “Oh and Louis? Don’t look for me or contact me love. I want nothing to do with them. I never wanted to be a mother. Ta!”

    He blinks at her back for a moment before staring down at the girls, finding Ems looking up at him with her thumb in her mouth. “Don’t do that sweetheart.” He pulls it out. “That’s yucky.” 

    She whines and pulls it away, putting it back in her mouth, glaring at him. “Mine.” She lisps out around it with a frown.

    “Alright you can keep it in there but with mom sees you she’s gonna make you take it out, babe. “ He sighs. “Can I put you down and pick your sister up?” She nodded so he sighed and pushed open his front door, “Go ahead Ems, I’m right behind you.”

Picking up the car seat he follows behind his daughter into his living room where Zayn looks up at him with a smile. 

    “Louis,” he starts with a smile, “I know you always say you’re going to kidnap mine and Per’s kids but you didn’t have to go and actually kidnap some. You’re more then invited to have at the little devils when ever you want.”     “Zayn. Man. They’re fucking mine.” 

    He drops the game controller in his lap in shock. “What do you mean they’re yours? Man, this isn’t funny.”

    Louis drops the car seat as carefully as he can on the sofa before picking Ems up and placing her beside it. “I don’t know mate, Bec showed up and said they’re mine, did a DNA test or something. I’m on their birth certificates and everything. She was going to fucking leave them at a park if I didn’t take them, Zee.”

    Zayn stares at him for a moment before groaning and standing up. “I’ll go text Per and see if there’s anything of Zakiyah’s left that we can give you. You’re out of luck for the oldest one though, since Kam is a boy.”

    Louis rolls his eyes skyward. “Gonna have to call mom, see if she’ll bring some of the twins things down. Surely she has enough to spare a little.”

    Clasping him on the shoulder Zayn nods. “I’ll go check on my kids and call Per while you talk to you mom.” He nods to where Ems sitting. “She’s out like a light so... try to keep your voice down?” He teases, before leaving the room. 

    Louis stares after him, distressed, not looking foreword to having to call his mom, or being left alone with two little girls that belonged to him and him alone. 

    “Come on Tommo, be a fucking man.” Swallowing his nerves he pulled out his phone and dialed his mom’s familiar number.

  
  
Now

  
    Every morning is chaos. With five kids under the age of six in one house Zayn and Louis have both come to expect it. Kameel and Emily are both in kindergarden, though thankfully not in the same class. Zakiyah and Arial have both finally started preschool, both smart at three. Abia, thankfully napping at the moment, spends most of her days napping on Louis’ chest as he writes. 

    This morning is no different. 

    “BABA HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?” Emily screams down the stairs, her hair half braided.

    “DADDY! WHERES BABY?” Zakiyah is racing around the house, screeching, looking for her favorite stuffed animal. 

    Louis comes up and hugs Zayn from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Good morning lover.”

    “Good morning to you too.” Zayn hands him a cup of tea, just the way he likes it, and presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead before going and trying to control their children. “Zak, look under your bed babe, it probably rolled under there when you got up this morning. Ems, your shoes are where they always are- in the shoe closet by the garage door. You both need to join your brother and sister at the table in two minutes to eat breakfast. Baba has to get to the hospital.”   

 They both manage to look sheepish, Ems whispering a, “Yes baba,” before they race off to do as asked.

    “And Ems, love? Daddy still has to finish your hair!” Louis yells after her.

    “Yeah, yeah. Maybe I want to wear it down today Dad!”

    “Against the fucking dress code.” Louis mumbles to Zayn, taking a deep and badly needed sip of his tea.

    “You wanted them to go to privet school babe, I told you public was just as good.” Zayn reminded him, pulling his hair up into a pony tail with ease. “And before you start in again I know it’s where we met but come on.”

    Louis pouts, putting all his weight against Zayn. “You never know though, maybe they’ll meet their future spouse there too.” He teases, before giving him a dirty kiss.

  
  
Then:

  
  
    Thankfully his mom did have stuff for Ems, morbidly delighted at the idea of being a nan she dropped everything and pulled all four girls out of school to bring the stuff down. 

    Zayn, the ass, had managed to talk his- had managed to talk Per into giving him some of Kam’s baby stuff, and the two where doing their best to set up a nursery for an already there baby. 

    “What the fuck is this for?” Louis asked, holding up a sanatizer. 

    “Fuck if I know man, something to do with diapers?”

    Louis shrugs and puts it on the shelf with the loads of other shit they have no clue what does. “When mom and the girls get here hopefully they can clue us in.” He muses, staring down at the box of dresses and hair bows in horror, “or we will never get either room done.”

  
      
Now

  
    The house is quiet, way to quiet for Louis to get any work done. He’s gotten used to having four kids running around while he tries to write his next novel. And definitely to quiet since Zayn left him to go to work at the hospital where he was one of the head ER doctors. His paternity leave was up and Louis was missing him something fierce. Abia, though lovely, wasn’t the best company. 

    When there was a knock at the door he jumped up, excited to get away from working and actually maybe have human contact for more then five minutes with someone other then an infant. Though when he opened the door he contemplated slamming it again. 

    “Becca? What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked her, his voice short, shifting Abia closer to his body protectively. 

    She turns to face him, her face in a smile. “I came to see our daughters of course! I figured you’d still be single and wouldn’t mind me dropping in to see them while I’m in town.” She pushed past him, not bothering to wait for him to invite her in, before taking a seat on his couch and making herself at home. “I’ve seen you’re a world known author, making a name for yourself. I’m proud of you babe.”

    Louis nearly slams the door, but holds his temper in check. “Again Becs, I ask what the fuck are you doing here?”

    She shifts, looking away at some picture frames. “Oh! Is that the girls?!” She gets up and picks it up and inspects them. “Wow, they look different then I remember.” She muses.

    He snatches it away from her. “That’s because only one of those came from you, the other is my husband’s biological daughter. Now I’ll ask you one more time before I call the police what the fuck are you doing here?”

    She gapes at him. “You’re fucking gay?”

    “Bisexual, thanks. Still didn’t answer my question.”

    “Look, I really did want to see the girls, make sure I made the right choice in giving them to you. But I also need some money.”

    Louis’ face twists. “Money?”

    “Like I said, I heard you’re a famous author now so I figured you’d have no problem loaning me some.”  
 

   “Look, does it look like I have spare money?” He asks gesturing around at all the picture frames of the five kids hanging everywhere. 

    “Louis, you literally live in a million dollar house. In a gated community.” 

    He shrugs. “My husband is a rich doctor, comes in handy. But most of our money goes into their college funds or to charity.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe you thought I’d give you anything after the way you left our daughters.” He runs his spare hand through his hair. “I want you out of my house.” He orders. “I want you out now or I’m going to call the cops and have them arrest you.”  
  

 She gives him a tight smile and picks up her purse. “I see you haven’t changed any, Lou. Always thinking about yourself.” She says, allowing him to show her the way to the door.  
    

“No, Bec, I think that’d be you. I’d of thought in three years you would have grown up some but I can see you’re still as shallow as you’ve ever been. Don’t ever come around again or I will get the police involved.” He tells her, this time allowing himself to slam the door not caring he wakes Abia in the process. 


	2. Chapter 2

now

  
    As soon as she’s gone he sits and let’s himself cry for a minute. Not long enough to turn his eyes red but he gives in and lets himself have a mini tantrum before pulling himself together. He goes and saves his work on his computer, knowing he’d hate himself if he lost all of it, before pulling on some sweats and a sweater. He shoots off a couple quick text messages before he then grabs his car keys and drives to the elementary school down the road.   
  
    He goes through the motions of picking the kids up early from school, signing them out individually and repeatedly telling the secretary that no, she didn’t need to call his husband he was totally fine even as he hid his shaking hands in his sweater sleeves.   
  
    Zayn would be off soon, he reminded himself.   
  
    Zayn would be able to fix all of this.   
  
    They’d have to move.   
  
    They’d finally just gotten settled down in their new house and they’d have to move because the bitch had found out where they lived.   
  
    He didn’t notice how tense he was until he heard Abia whimper in her baby sling across his chest. The other four looked up at him in concern. “Daddy’s fine babes.” He assured them, offering his hands to the youngest two. “Zakiyah and Arial hold daddy’s hands please.”  
  
    Kameel turns his nose up at the hand Arial offers him but takes it with a sigh. “Daddy, why are we going home so early?”  
  
    Louis winces, knowing he should have been prepared for one of the kids to ask. “Well.” He tries to think of a good reason. “Today’s the day Daddy got Arial and Ems.” He finally offered. “And I thought it’d be nice to go home early and bake a cake to surprise baba with.”  
  
    The kids cheer and Louis mentally pats himself on the back for derailing the conversation. He gave them all a smile before buckling them all in their car seats and mentally preparing himself for what he knew was to come.  
  
Then  
  
    Louis’ mom ended up staying several days to help get the girls bedrooms ready. Louis had tried talking her into going home, she had kids of her own to look after and he very much had Perrie and Zayn to help him, but she put her foot down and wouldn’t leave until she felt the girls knew how much she loved them.  
  
    But now she’d gone home and Louis was alone with his daughters all by himself.   
  
    Fuck.  
  
    He’s preparing himself for a breakdown as the girls nap when his phone rings.   
  
    Liam.   
  
    Liam is one of his other best friends, though he admittedly works him harder then the other three do as he’s also Louis’ publisher. Or will be if he ever finishes the stupid book.  
  
    He answers the phone with a sigh and braces for the on coming hurricane he knows is headed his way.   
  
    “LEWIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!”  
  
    He flinches, all three names is never a good sign from anyone but it’s the worst coming from Liam. “Hi Lemo.”  
  
    “Don’t you ‘hi Lemo’ me Louis! Don’t you think you should tell me that you’ve acquired two kids?”  
  
    He scoffs, standing up and making his way to the girls’ bedrooms, just to make sure they’re still sleeping. “Sure you’re only my publisher I figured you didn’t need to know anything, dick.”  
  
    Liam moans. “What about Niall? Isn’t he suppose to be in charge of your public relations? This is something you should have told him about when it first happened! Now it’s already in the news!”  
  
    Louis pauses. “How is it already in the news? I’m not that famous.”  
  
    “The social worker sold you out.” Is all Liam says, not wanting to fight on the whole famous thing. “Niall and Harry are on their way over. I’ve got a few things here I have to finish up but then the four of us are going to discuss an emergency plan. You’re nineteen, Lou. This doesn’t look good to the teens you’re trying to sell books to.”  
  
    “Do you think I don’t fucking know that?” He snaps, headed back to the living room to pick up some of the mess that’s built up. “Do you really think I planned on being a single father at nineteen Liam? Cause I fucking didn’t. But do I regret taking those two little girls in and hearing Ems call me daddy? No I fucking don’t. So get off your fucking high horse and leave us the fuck alone if all you’re going to do is yell about how fucked up my life is going to be about them.” He hangs up and slams his phone on the coffee table, wincing when he sees it landed screen up. Oh well if it cracked he’d just send someone to get it for him later.   
  
    “Fucking Liam thinking he can control my life.” He mutters, straightening the pillows on the couch and the throw that went with them. “These girls are perfect.”  
  
Now  
  
    Liam is waiting for them when they get home. He has a smile on his face and a package of quick make cookies, Ems favorite kind. All four of the oldest kids start screaming and struggling in their booster seats as soon as they see him.   
  
    “Hold on!” Louis laughs, unbuckling himself before getting out of the van and unbuckling them too. “Uncle Li will still be here as soon as Daddy is done undoing your seat belts.”  
  
    Ems is the first one to him and she climbs him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Uncle Liam! Did you know daddy got me today?” She yells it in his ear, making Louis laugh.   
  
    “Emily Grace what have I told you about yelling?”  
  
    “No to?”  
  
    Walking over to Liam and giving him a hug Louis pulls Ems off of him, swatting her once on the butt. “You can sit on the naughty step for five minutes young lady.”  
  
    She grumbles but allows Louis to unlock the door, sitting down on the front step inside the entry way.   
  
    “Everyone else daddy has to talk grown up business with Uncle Liam so why don’t you go find something to do?”   
  
    They all scatter not wanting to be forced to attend to grown up talk before Louis turns to face Liam, his face the most serious Liam has ever seen it.   
  
    “Harry’s called his lawyer friend, remember Nick?” Liam opens, sitting down on the couch and pulling Louis with him. “Grimmy is going to see about getting a restraining order but it might be hard since she’s never threatened or even seen the girls.”  
  
    Louis frowns. “What about her threatening the house?”  
  
    Liam shakes his head. “The most we can do right now is add security and see if the neighborhood patrol will stop by your house more often.” Liam bites his lip. “Niall and his girlfriend, remember her? They’ve offered to take the kids for the weekend. Or me and Harry can take them, if you’d rather?”  
  
    Louis folds in on himself. “I don’t know if I can let them go anywhere, Li. I’m scared to let them out of my sight. What if she tries something? She said she doesn’t want to be a mom but then she shows up and wants to see them? She didn’t even recognize them! What if she takes all four of them for money? Oh my god!”  
  
    “Louis! Louis! Lewis! Fucking calm down!” Liam slaps him gently across the face. “Hyperventilating won’t do you any good. You or the kids. Do I need to call Zayn?”  
      
As much as he doesn’t want to bother his husband at work Louis knows he’s not confident in anything at the moment to control this situation himself. With a sigh he nods, holding Amia close to himself, rocking them both back in forth hoping that he’d wake up and this would all be a nightmare.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

yoooooo I bet some of you forgot this existed (tbh I've been promising Mel that I was going to update this for like six months now but low key I kept putting it off because I fail as a human and a writer)

(also because I wrote a BB fic last year and was working on one for this year but I think I've decided not to this year opps)

ANYWAYS I've got the next seven days off so I'm going to attempt to update all my stuff and post some new one shots. Don't like set me on fire if I don't get it done though. 

ABOUT THIS FIC: 

looking back over it trying to update I'm not proud of the fic. I was trying a new writing style which frankly didn't work for me. So. I'm going to discontinue the fic as is and start it again with a new name and a new post. And maybe actually stay with the prompt Melissa gave me. 

I can be found at tommoandmalikpayne on tumblr and at leewithme on twitter- come be friends with me or send me prompts!!

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN BE FOUND AT ILIVEINLOUISASS.TUMBLR.COM FOR ANY EMOTIONAL DAMAGE I MAY HAVE CAUSED YOU


End file.
